Seriously?
by bojoflo12
Summary: Prim, only wanted her life back, but instead she gets tangled in to a mess she never needed. She makes her way to forks, and there she meets her soul mate, but she doesn't want this, and she wants to find the mysterious wolf who saved her when she was little, her guardian wolf. She knows that they're there.


**I don't own Twilight,(Darn) and I don't own any of the characters in it, (Dang it).**

I hoisted my backpack onto my back, my tent all packed up. "Hey Momma, Dad? You almost weady to go?" I called. "Yeah hon... We'll be right there." I heard the tent being collapsed and zipped up. A crack sounded from the bushes, and a low guttural growl sounded from the bushes. "Hewwo?" I called, "Someone there?" A large shape trotted out, its lips curled over its teeth. It lowered its head and snapped, then pricked its ears toward were my parents were. "No." I told it. "No, you do not go near my momma and dad, you hear that you stupid wolf! Get out of here! Get out, shoo!" It flattened its ears against its skull and whined, shaking its gray coat out. It stiffened and rushed forward, pushing past me. I reached out and latched on to it, trying to get it to turn, (What can I say, I would do anything for my parents, even though they're not my real parents and I'm adopted) I let go as I heard a scream, I raced forward and saw a woman... draining Mom of blood and then let her drop. I gasped for breath, she was dead, and I looked just behind her and saw a body slumped on the ground. "Daddy!" I cried. The woman turned and smiled at me, her teeth stained red and she lunged. I shut my eyes tight and prepared for death, something a seven year old should never have to do, when I heard a snarl and a shriek of pain. I squinted my eyes and saw the wolf ripping chunks out of the vampire, another thing a seven year old should never see. Suddenly, there was a flash and a fire was eating up the woman's body, what was left of it that is. My limbs started shaking and the wolf came up to me and nuzzled my arm, then ran away. I sat there crying and weeping over my parents bodies. The police showed up and took me to an orphanage. I still wake up with nightmares about it and I'm seventeen now.

* * *

I straightened my bed and stood erect. The head of the orphanage, Miss Strodunly was walking down the row of beds, her heels clicking. "Girls, step forward!" She barked. Even though it was the twenty-first century, this place hasn't been renovated in like, 50 years. She hated me, maybe because I looked different, with my deeply tan skin, my long raven black hair, my slim 5'10 frame, and my ice blue eyes. Maybe it was because people had told me that I was beautiful and hadn't even paid attention to her, she was young. But maybe its because she thinks I lie. When I came here after my parents died, I told everyone that they were killed by a vampire, and of course, no one believed me. The bullies at the home, as we called it, would sometimes stoop as low to say that I had killed them. I haven't been adopted again and I'll be let out in a year so it doesn't really matter. I took a step forward and Miss Strodunly sniffed, angry that she couldn't find faults in my made bed. "Hurry up to school and if you're late, you'll be sorry!" She yelled. I kept my head down as I walked past her, my hands in my old, worn jeans and my old gray sweatshirt.

After three hours of school, we were able to eat lunch. I didn't have any friends, so I ate alone... until the gang of the home came to pick on me. The leader stepped forward and knocked my lunch on the ground. "Why did you do that?" I asked calmly, fighting the urge to sock him in the face. "Why shouldn't I? Its trash, you're trash. Whats the difference?" The leader smirked. I balled up my fists and took a deep breath. "Go away." "Why don't you make me?" He sneered, "Are you going to kill me like you killed your foster parents?" My eyes grew wide and the courtyard grew deathly silent. My hands started to shake and a low growling sound was coming from my throat. I stepped up to him, and whispered, "What did you say." He flinched away from the heat radiating from me. "I...I said, Are you gonna kill me like you killed them?" He replied, less sure now. My hand flew out and punched him square in the face. A dull snap echoed in the courtyard, I had broken his nose and maybe his jaw. I stalked into the woods and tried to calm down. I have had these sort of panic attack things before, but never this bad. "In, out. In, out." I whispered to myself, but it wasn't helping and I couldn't calm down. I started to feel the most excruciating pain. It felt like my bones were shifting and a burning itch spread through me, like something was growing out of my skin. I screamed and at the end of it, it turned into a piercing howl. I panted for breath and looked down, seeing a huge pair of gray paws. "What the Hell!?" I yelled, though it came out as a growl. Wait a moment, wolves can run... I could get away.

I could be free.

I snuck into the dorm after I had found out how to turn back and took a set of clothes, some rope, the few 20 dollar bills I had, a backpack and some food I had stashed last night. When I got back outside, I gobbled down the food, an effect of being a wolf I presume, and shifted, grabbed the back pack in my mouth and raced away. I ran faster and faster, until my legs were only blurs. I got away from the orphanage in the first five minutes but wanted to be far, farther than far, away from it. I stopped by a lake to get a drink and I drank my fill, seeing my reflection. A charcoal gray wolf looked back, with ice blue eyes and a small white triangle on its nose. Suddenly my head shot up and I breathed in deeply. _What is that smell_ I wondered. Farther down, I saw a herd of deer. Some instinct in me kicked in and I crouched down, then bolted forward and picked off a deer from the outside and killing it quickly. I dragged it to the trees and gorged on it. I heard a twig snap and a small nose poke out of the bushes. A small body fallowed and I realized it was a pup. A wolf pup. "Where's your mother?" I growled hesitantly. "Don't have one." He replied, still sniffing the air. Those three words struck my heart and I stepped aside, letting him rush to the deer carcass and eat as much as he wanted. "What's your name, pup?" I asked. "Aspero, but I prefer Spero." I nodded and he sighed, snuggling closer. I stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed, laying down my head and finally letting sleep over take me.

A small paw prodding my stomach woke me up, "Go back to sleep, Spero!" I growled. A small whimper answered and my eyes shot open. Finally the scent touched my nose and I stood up, my tail in a dominant position. We were surrounded, by hunters. Their guns were locked and loaded, filled with tranqs. _Pop, Pop, Pop_ the gun echoed as it shot. I felt three darts go into my rump and I snarled, whipping around to face the guy. He was a scrawny beanpole of a thing. I was much bigger than them, but I heard one of them say to the other, "That's the biggest dog I've ever seen." another guy whispered back, "Ya." Just before I leapt and bit their heads off, about nine or ten more pop's went off and I felt a darkness come over me.

I faintly remember being carried to a truck and driven away. Stuffed into a cage with Spero. When I woke, I was strapped to a table, and I heard a sizzling sound. Fire. No, oh no. I felt a burn spreading through my hindquarters and I howled, and snarled, yanking this way and that. I snapped free of the bonds and lunged. A silver object tightened around my neck and I roared in fury. A squeak behind me showed, little, black furred Aspero, huddled in the corner, with a crescent moon brand on his hindquarters like mine. That made me break. I snapped the cord, grabbed Aspero and charged out, out on the street and into the woods. Everything was unfamiliar. I smelled a house and ran to it, Spero dangling in my mouth like a toy, curled up.

I saw the house and the clothes hanging out to dry. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with a wolf head on it, oh the irony, and set Spero down. Then I shifted and got dressed. Spero looked up at me in fear and I sighed, picked him up and coddled him to me. "Aspero, I'm a werewolf. I can change from human to wolf. Okay?" He nodded and tucked himself under my chin.

I walked to the town, passing the sign saying welcome. "Forks, huh." I muttered. and ran the rest of the way. There was a diner, just inside of town and I walked in. Immediate silence filled the restaurant. I wiggled my barefoot toes, and clenched on to Spero. I made my way to the counter top seats and sat. "Can I have the breakfast special... um... and some coffee, please?" I asked, looking at the menu. The lady nodded and hurried to make it, while sneaking peaks at me and Spero now and again. When my food came, I fed some to Spero and ate the rest myself, quickly. I put a twenty on the counter and walked outside.

I breathed in and smelled something, the ocean...

Our next stop.


End file.
